Almost Lover
by BikerBrat
Summary: Ok so lets pretend Buffy can sing and she attended that party Angel went to in season 1 of Ats where he had to save Cordy. I promise its better than it sounds lol. Plz read and review.
1. Her torn heart

Ok so my computer died about three days after Lizzy and this is the first chance I've gotten to post anything, however this is not MY computer its my dads so I dont have my stuff on here. So i wrote this little story, as for "a world of possibilities" i do plan to finish it but i want to rewrite it somewhat and i cant get into my harddrive just yet but as soon as i can i promise to start updating that. Anyways Happy holidays and happy new year...oh and i dont own anything but the plot line.

* * *

She walked through the crowded room with butterflies in her stomach. She could feel him, should could always feel _him_, she would _always_ be able to feel when he was near. She quietly giggled to herself as she looked at her surrounding. Four years ago she would be ecstatic to be here, among famous movie producers, directors, actors, singers. Four years ago she would be one of the desperate wanna-bes trying to impress the right people with the right outfit and laughing at all the right times. But that was then, now, now was different, she was different. She no longer cared about the latest fashions or impressing people. She risked her life every night for these people, she owed them nothing. It was easy to see that Buffy wasn't there to impress them, dressed in blue jeans, some chucks, and an AC/DC t-shirt; it was quite obvious that she was the odd ball out. Right now though she could care less, because right now she was sitting at a piano bench looking for _him. _She knew he was here, although she just hoped he was trying to help someone and that he wasn't here on a date, that would surely kill her. She was caught between two very different feelings. One being that the only thing she wanted was to see him, the other dreading the thought that he would be in the same building with her.

So she sat at that piano bench and tried to remember why exactly she was here. She was here because she lost a bet to her aunt _that's the last time I bet on the Steelers against the Patriots, even I knew the patriots would win. _She thought. She was a fan of both teams but caught up in the heat of an argument with her aunt Lisa, she just went for the opposing team, agreeing that if she lost she would do one favor with no questions asked. Of course she didn't think her aunt would have her perform a song at a big Hollywood party, she didn't even have a song ready. She couldn't think of anything since_ he_ left. She couldn't even come up with the lyrics. She would be winging it and praying that she could do it.

* * *

if you have any ideas about stories or anything you wanna see in this story let me know and as always read and review 


	2. His damn regret

Read and review and dont forget to send santa your wish list! lol.

* * *

He walked through the crowd, this would never be a place he would go to for a good time. To bright, to noisy, to happy. The moment he walked through the door he could feel _her_. He had no idea she was there, but he prayed to any and every god that was out there that she wasn't here on a date. That would surly kill him instantly. Even if it was his decision to leave he was barely surviving without her. He wore all black, shoes, pants, shirt, and duster. It was his trade mark. He looked at all the people so completely ignorant to what really went on in the world and how many times _she_ had saved them all.

Four years ago he would never be here. Four years ago he would be in an ally way trying to catch rats somewhere in New York, but that was before _her_. Now was different she gave him a reason to exist, and he threw her away. He spent a good two hours a night, if not more, just staring at her picture wondering how he could be so stupid to let her go. He'd go after her but he knew there was no way a girl like her would still be available.

He was scared out of his mind that she was here. He was torn. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and kiss her, and tell her how stupid he was and beg for her forgiveness. But yet he dreaded seeing her in another man's arms. She would always be _his. _Nothing would ever change that. He lied to her that night when he said he didn't want to spend his life with her, he did, in fact that's all he wanted, but she deserves more, so much more. So he left to give her the opportunity to find her happy ending. And destroying his. He saw her first, from a reflection in a mirror on the wall. She had plain clothes on, something she could move in if the occasion called for it, always the slayer never just a girl. She had a smile that he could easily tell was fake, to everyone else though she was truly happy. But the look in her eyes gave her away. She looked, scared, lost, sad, and somehow numb. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and make her smile a real smile. Of course that idea went flying out his head the second a young man approached her and hugged her close.

* * *

Putting part three up later today after i get done taking my lil bro and sis to school. Read & Review! love ya all 


	3. Her sad eyes

This was suppose to be up earlier but i got caught up in last minute christmas shopping

* * *

She had been sitting there waiting for her friend David to meet her and tell her when she would have to perform. When he walked up to her she automatically shot up and hugger him. He had always been the person she could run to. She hugged him like she would never see him again, and for once she felt somewhat safe, like she could break down and he wasn't expecting her to be strong. David could see the pain in her eyes, and he wanted to kill the person that put it there, and he voiced his concern, which caused her to laugh out loud. To the common onlooker they would probably look like a young couple hugging and laughing, but oh how they were wrong.

"So you nervous?" David asked.

"Well you know how they say people are more afraid of performing and speaking in front of others, then they are death. Well as someone who's died, I'd have to say they're right." She replied giggling. David laughed and just looked at her when she gave him a confused look he spoke.

"What did he do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy who broke your heart, how'd he do it and where is he so I can kill him." With that Buffy turned around and sat back down on the bench. She took a moment before speaking.

"It's part of life, I'll get over it. Trust me." She gave him a sad smile but it let him know she was right. She would come to terms with everything in her own time and he knew that even if he just wanted to rip the guy's throat out.

"Alright fine that story will fly, for now. Any who, you go on in about ten five minutes what are you performing?"

"Whatever pops in my head."

"Funny. No seriously let me see it." When Buffy just gave a weak smile and didn't move he continued. "You're serious?! You don't have any songs?!"

"Shush will you. I'll think of something just trust me ok?"

"Fine whatever but when your aunt comes after you don't blame me."

"Got it you're safe now go flirt with some poor defenseless girls."

"Oh you know me so well" he said laughing. "Alright I'll call you later I'll have to come to Sunnydale sometime, it cant be all that bad."

Buffy just raised her eyebrows. "Oh you have NO idea!" With that they said their good-byes. She sat there still trying to come up with something that could pass as a song; unfortunately she had way too many distractions.

* * *

Read & Review plz and thank you!!! Give me like ten minutes and I'll write another chappy. Love Ya All! 


	4. His resolve

Read and Review!

* * *

Angel tried not to let the site of them break his heart, he knew it was his fault she was even there with someone else. When he saw Cordelia he walked to her before Buffy noticed him. The brunette looked upset by something, he was about to ask what was wrong when she gladly told him without encouragement. "So apparently I just don't have the look they're looking for and most the people here are looking for singers not actresses. Can you believe that?! They totally just shot me down cause I'm not a trained singer. I can sing and you know what I will, tonight. I'll show them exactly what they'll be missing."

Angel took a moment to refrain from laughing he had heard Cordelia sing before, if you could call it that. "Cordy, don't they already have some sort of entertainment for the night?"

"Yeah some blond nobody, but whatever, as soon as shes done I'll do a song." Before Angel could reply she turned and walked off. When he heard people talking about someone going to sing at the piano he instantly thought about Buffy. He wondered if she was still in there, if he could sneak another glimpse at her. When his resolve set he walked toward the room when he saw how big the crowd around the piano was getting he decided it would be safe to enter, surly she wouldn't see him in the sea of people, at least that's what he told himself.

* * *

Two more chappies coming! TONIGHT! lol 


	5. Almost Lover

If anyone can tell me how to get the song sections to stay grouped that'd be helpful cause when i uploaded them they seperated.

* * *

Buffy took a breath her aunt and David had been telling people that her performance was about to begin. She took a deep breath and adjusted the mike that had been brought to her. She still had no song and pray to whoever was listening that she would come up with something. She didn't even bother to look up she could feel his eyes on her. She could feel him when he walked in the room. She took a deep breath_. Great another distraction as if this wasn't hard enough._ She thought.

The last thing Angel expected to see was Buffy sitting at the piano. It was something they talked about only once. Buffy had told him one night on patrol, she wanted to be a singer before she was called, but they never discussed it again. In fact no one but him knew that about her. But there she sat ready to play and sing her heart out. He found that he was just staring at her and that she had yet to look up. Like she trying to mentally force the keys to play.

Buffy took a breath and started to play a slow melody. She was amazed she pressed a key and the song just came to her. She couldn't stop the song that followed, it was what she was feeling, it was the perfect song for them, for _him. _She started to sing but didn't look up.

_Your finger tips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

She sat with a little more confidence but still didn't look up, not yet.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

When she started the next line she slowly lifted her head and finally looked out to the crowd her eyes finding his in an instant, and from that point she was singing to him. And only him.

_Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

He knew the song was for him even if the look in her eyes wasn't proof enough. But the next part damn near brought tears to his eyes.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to thing about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

She couldn't stop the memories from flooding her mind. And he couldn't stop the regret from giving it all up.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_In the shade_

The next part she sang with everything she was, she needed him to know how she felt, she needed him to know her side.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images_

_No_

_Well I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should of known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do_

He watched her, like everyone else in the room he was completely enchanted by her voice and the emotion in her words. He realized that some of the people were crying and he was one of them, he hadn't even noticed the tears escaped till they fell on his hands. He didn't bother to wipe them away she needed to see his regret.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot try the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to just walk_

_Right in and out of my life?_

With that she let the tears fall down her cheek, and held eye contact with him. She was bearing her soul to him yet again, the ball was in his court, now it was his move.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

As soon as she finished the song she left the piano and headed out the back door leaving her applauding audience in awe, and running away from the man the song was about.

* * *

Read and Review 


	6. The end?

ok well here's one story done imma probably start another one tonight or tomorrow so any ideas are completly welcome! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Angel watched her run out the back door towards the garden, it took him all of ten seconds to decide what he had to do. So as he weaved through the crowd he pondered exactly what he would say to her when he caught her. And then the questions began to flood his mind. What could he say? Would he say how wrong he was, how she was completely right? Would he beg for forgiveness? Would she completely push him away? Had he lost his chance for good? No there was still hope, there was always hope she taught him that. He held his head a little higher as he made his way outside and followed her through the garden. It didn't take him long to figure out she was going to the beach. She loved the beach.

Buffy didn't know where she was going she just went wherever her heart was taking her. Soon she could smell the water and hear the waves. The beach. Peaceful, serene, always constant, dependable, it would always have the same pattern. She kicked her shoes off when she stepped onto the sand, completely unaware of the eyes watching her. She rolled her pant legs up and proceeded to walk the shore line. She let the tears fall before they finally dried. She knew she couldn't run. No matter what someone would question her. But for the moment she could be safe, she could be peaceful.

He just watched her walk. Her tears were lessening, and she was getting lost in her own world. He walked to her, waiting for her to turn around. She finally noticed him when he was about ten feet behind her. He still had no idea what he would say, he decided he would say what his heart wanted him too. But before he could say anything she spoke.

"Please just don't say anything. Don't say that it can't happen. Don't say your sorry. Don't say you don't love me. Don't say you don't want to be with me. Just don't say anything. Just turn around and walk away cause your words would hurt too much." Buffy said and the tears began anew. Angel slowly walked to her and she started again. "Please, Angel I can't pretend to be strong again, I just can't do it anymore. I'm not that stro-" Angel had silenced her with a kiss.

He knew there was no way she would let him get a word in edge wise. She was too upset. So he did the only thing that would get her attention, didn't hurt that its all he's wanted to do since he left.

Buffy willingly gave into the kiss. She wanted to pretend it could just stay like this. This is what she wanted most. When he pulled away he still held her face. He looked her in the eyes and when she started to speak he covered her mouth with his hand. "No. Its my turn." With that she just scoffed at him, well as best she could. "I know I hurt you. And I am truly, deeply, completely sorry for that. I have nothing but regret everyday since I left. I wish with everything I am I hadn't. I take back everything I said. The truth is you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life and longer. I wanna be with you forever. I want to marry you. I want to be the only guy in your life. And I don't care if you do have a boyfriend because you should be with me cause we're soul mates. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it." He stood silent waiting for her to say something. "Well? Will you take me back?" She simply pointed at the hand covering her mouth and he quickly removed it chuckling lightly. "Sorry."

Buffy took a deep breath before speaking. "What the hell took you so damn long?! I know I was right, I know you were in the wrong. Yes I'll take you back and you don't even have to worry about a boyfriend."

"I don't. Wait you will?!" With that Angel picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes, yes, yes. But this time you can't go making all the decisions. Ok?"

"Ok, but I do have three questions. One: what made you say yes? Two: why are you here? And Three: who was that guy you were hugging earlier?"

"Ok well that guy was an old friend of mine. I knew him in fifth grade, his name's David and I'm pretty sure he's gay. I'm here cause I lost a bet to my aunt, and I said yes cause I saw the truth in your eyes."

The two continued to discuss their issues on the beach. They decided to start over. And this time they would make it work. And from the garden Lisa smiled staring at the couple. She knew that even though right now they were fine and had a happy ending, they still had plenty of trials to go through. She walked away, leaving the two to have their moment. They deserved it.

THE END...?

* * *

so i might make a sequel not sure yet, opionions would be nice lol. Well review and have a good night.


End file.
